Obsession And Possession
by DiaVampireBait
Summary: READ MY PROLOGUE "DARKEST DESIRE" FIRST! So Mayu chose Ayato to be her master. Now she is supposed to obey him as the maid she is. But does she listen? No, who the fuck would? Cleaning, doing dishes and wash isn't really what Mayu likes to do in her spare time. But neither is being a blood-slave to a sadistic vampire, but she has to. That, or be punished by that particulary vampire
1. Countdown Of The Worst Kind

_**I YOU HAVEN'T READ MY PROLOGUE TO THIS STORY YOU MAY RISK NOT **_

_**UNDERSTANDING MUCH, SO I RECOMEND THAT YOU READ THAT ONE FIRST. DARKEST DESIRE!**_

_**And here's Ayato~! Ugh, It feels like I'm late with my updatings. And once again, I suck at beginning a new story. I just wanna write; "Mayu Chose Ayato. 5 months later; 'Ayato, I love you.' 'I love you too, Mayu.' *hugs*". But I won't do that. **_

_**Now you'll finally know what 'Chibikani' means. Mwahahahaha, I've kept the secret from you this far! But now, folks, you are ready. The time has come.**_

_**Okay, I'm really not sure if the guys has their own bathrooms, but Shuu said something in the games that made me think that they have so just go with it.**_

_**KAZUKA MAYU X SAKAMAKI AYATO**_

_**RATED: T FOR NOW, BUT M LATER ON**_

_**AND HERE COMES THE SUCKING BEGINNING~!**_

I stood between the choise of six different, weird guys who wanted me as ,basically, a slave. I wasn't sure who I should pick, they all seemed so dangerous in many different ways. Tsunbaru was a tempting choise, but he seemed agressive and easily pissed. And I have a talent in pissing people off.

Ayato was very teasing, but a teasing guy is common these days so that didn't worry me so much, but he enjoyed seeing me in pain. The toilet insident proved that.

"I'll take Ayato anyway..." I told myself out loud. In the end I picked the guy who hadn't killed me even though he's had plenty of times to do that. He could have just killed me, sucked me dry if he now even was a vampire, when I was helpless in the puddle, but he hadn't. I knew him the best.

"Hah, I knew you would pick the best after all, Chibikani." Ayato bent his knee and rested his foot on his armchair while leaning back against it. _Ugh, this guy, really._

I rolled my eyes in irritation with him. _The best, huh? _

When I was done rolling the eyes and had went back to looking at Ayato again, he didn't sit in his armchair. He was right in front of me on the floor. I jumped a bit in surprise as I saw him.

_How did he get here so fast? _I thought about it. _Maybe I had just spaced out and hadn't noticed when he went here... That would be typical me anyway._

He leaned down over me. I backed away as far away from him as I could. But since I was on floor, I practically just lied down in the position of a hardrock gitarist again when he got close. It hurt.

"Maybe I'll just finish you right here. What do you think, Chibikani?" Ayato pinned me down with our hands on each side of my head. He'd pinned me further down in that painful and awkward position so I began struggling, trying to both kick and push him at the same time. Neither worked.

"I think that you should stop calling me that and get the hell off me!"

He smirked and moved his face closer to mine.

_Oh, no! Is he going to rape me in front of his brothers!? Can't he at least to it private!?_

"Ayato." Reiji made his frustrated pose. That included his hand on his forehead and an irritated look. _Aaaah, Reiji! Also known as my life saviour~! I love ya man!_

"Take such activeties to your room. Good grief."

_Thank you Reiji... IT'S NOT LIKE YOU COULD HAVE JUST SAVED ME THERE!_

"Tch. Oi, Chibikani, let's go!" He got up and grabbed my wrist. I watched him in surprise as he did so. _Did he just listen to what somebody else has to say there? Wow._

My surprise changed into pain and despair as he dragged me across the floor, while I still was in my painful position. My tighes hurt so fudging bad, but thank god that there was so clean on the floor that I easily glided along with Ayato. But then again, I didn't want to follow him.

When we got to the stairs, he pulled me up to my feet. At least he did one kind thing today.

I almost fell down the stairs when I slacked through them. I was so tired and my legs hurt so bad. I wasn't trained for this long staircase.

"What's taking you so damn long!?"

_What do you think, Ayato-sama!?_

"I'm tired..."

"Hurry up or I'll carry you!"

The offer would have been very appealing if it hadn't been him who'd offered it. I almost ran up the stairs. Where did all that energy come from?

I walked with a big distance from Ayato until we arrived at what seemed to be his room. There was some kind of metal locker, wardrobe or maybe weird coffin on the floor in almost the middle of the room. _Yep, his room._

At first I hadn't seen the locker so clearly when we first arrived, but now I stood in front of it. The big, weird locker had a face on it and lied on a big, red and white patterned, square carpet. On that carpet you could also see two couches. Two couches? I didn't even get to sit in an armchair in the living room earlier. The chouches were in two different colours. One was red and the other was pink.

"Isn't it cool?"

"What? Well, I guess it looks nice, but it's not my colour. And even though it looks nice, I wouldn't really call it 'cool'..."

"What the heck are you talking about?" Ayato folded his arms and leaned against the wall beside the greyish door. I looked at him and narrowed my left eye in confusion.

"The pink couch of course. I wouldn't call it cool..." I pointed at the big couch and twitched a few times with my head in its direction.

He laughed.

"Huh? What? Did I miss something? I don't get the jooookeee!" I cried out and held my arms and hands out in the air. I hated not getting a joke while everyone is laughing. It sucks.

"I'm not talking about my couch, idiot. I'm talking about the iron maiden of course." Ayato said with a smirk. I turned my gaze to the metal locker.

_Oh, it's not a locker?It's an iron maiden? Oh, I understand._

I thought about it for a second.

_What the hell is an iron maiden?_

"I don't even know what an iron maiden is!" I said trying to defend myself from insults.

"You don't?" Ayato didn't look surprised, more like entertained. Like the urge of telling me was the most appealing and interesting thing in the whole world and he just couldn't wait much longer for it.

"Well, we don't learn about metal lockers with creepy faces in my school."

"It's a torture device, Chibikani."

I looked at him, stunned with the sudden turn in atmosphare in the air.

"Do you want to know how it's used?" Ayato's smirk widdened in amusement and he started walking towards me. Shit.

"No! DON'T YOU DARE TORTURE ME ON THIS LOVELY MORNING!"

The sun was shining. It was such a lovely day, I really didn't want to die.

"Calm down. I've had the spikes removed anyway." Ayato's tone when he said that sounded a bit...disappointed? _Oh, I'm so sorry that you can't torture me today. How sad._

"It has spikes in it? Oh, now I know what you're talking about! I saw one of these in Despicable Me! You know, in the beginning. In Gru's house." I said as I ran my hand down Ayato's iron maiden. I really liked that movie; Despicable Me. Yes, I still like Disney movies even though I'm 16 years old. I'm in love with the movies Hercules, Finding Nemo, Brother Bear and Peter Pan. I also love the disney-princesses.

Ayato never replied to my Despicable Me fangirling comment so I just kept speaking about it for a minute. I hope that I didn't spoil anything...

"But what do you use it for if it can't torture like it's supposed to do?" I asked him after I was finished talking about Cinderella.

Ayato immediately got his interest back. He'd lost it when I'd fangirled earlier.

"Heh! It's Ore-sama's bed of course!"

_Is he serious...? He looks serious about it... He can't possible be serious... Wow, he **is** serious..._

_I'm not really surprised though..._

"Of course..." I repeated sarcastically.

When I thought about it, he really didn't have any other bed in the room. I hadn't thought about it when I came here. And even if I had, I would've never asked him where his bed was. He would just say; "For you to wonder where my bed is, what were you expecting when we came here? Hah! Aren't you quite the pervert?" and I really don't want that.

"Oi, Chibikani!"

"I told you to stop calling me by that nickname!" I didn't like his nickname for me more that I'd liked the first one. I don't even know what he means by basically calling me a 'tiny crab'. Do I look like a crab? What the heck is wrong with the people living in this house!? Well, at least crabs has claws ready to hurt any enemy! If having claws means that I'll be able to get away from 'Ore-sama', then I'll gladly be a crab.

"That doesn't matter now, does it?" Ayato said with an irritated look. I rolled my eyes at him. "I've got something I want to show you!" He continued.

_Please not any torture device. Please! Please! Pleasepleasepleaseplease pretty please!_

Ayato gave me a heap of, what seemed like, clothes. I didn't know what it was, but the heap was a mix of the colours black and white. The fabric was soft and smooth.

"Change into this first!" Ayato closed his eyes and smiled. His smile seemed to be really sweet, but I wouldn't let myself be fooled. There was something suspicious about Ayato just suddenly giving me clothes. I narrowed my eyes to him, but he still smiled like nothing.

"Is there any place where I can change without you looking?"

My theory was that he wanted me to change in front of him. That was why he was being kind. There was just no way that he would be giving me dry clothes because he felt bad for making me wet in the puddle. No way.

"Huh? You can just change right he-"

I knew it. Bullseye!

"NO." I interrupted him. I always interrupted people.

"Tch. Fine! I won't watch!"

"Huh!?"

"See? I'm turning around! Change already!" Ayato faced the wall beside the pink couch. I stood in front of it, in the middle of the iron maiden and the two couches.

I didn't want him to turn around and rip my clothes off of me, so I accepted the offer before it was too late. I put the clothes down on the ground.

"O-Okay then..." I began to take my skirt off.

"Heh." Ayato laughed a bit at my sudden obedience.

"B-But if you turn around, I'll definitely slap you!" My voice sounded higher in tone and much more insecure than it usually did. I don't know why, it just did.

"I'm telling you, I won't."

Ugh, now he just made it sound like he really didn't want to look at me. He might as well had said; 'Ew, why would I ever want to look at you!? I'd never look at such an plain girl like yourself even if I got paid'. Ugh, life is cruel.

I took off my blue sweater and tossed it on the floor beside my right foot.

I was in my underwear now. In my teddy bear panties and in my teddy bear bra. If Ayato turned around to see me now, I swear that I would kill him.

I picked up the garment that was on top of the heap. It was... I couldn't believe what I saw. In my pale hands was black, nylon stockings with strings attached to black lace panties.

"I am **not** putting this on. I don't even know **how **to put this on!" I shouted to Ayato with the stockings in my trembling hands. I heard a snicker.

"Then, how 'bout I help you with it?" I could already picture what smirk Ayato was wearing at that moment.

"No!"

"Too bad for you, Chibikani. If you're not done in 20 seconds, I'll turn around and help you!" Ayato shouted back amused and entertained.

"Wha-!?"

"20!"

"You can't do that!" I removed my own panties.

"19!"

"Are you serious!?" I began to put my leg down the stocking just in case he was.

"18!"

"Be resonable!" I slided my other leg down the stocking and dragged the panties up.

"17!"

"Geez!" I lifted the next garment up. The dress. It was black and with no arms and the upper part of it was chaped like a heart, but it did have a thin, black piece of cloth that I was supposed to tie around my neck. The skirt had two layers. The first was black and the other under it was white.

"16!"

"I hate you!" I basically dived into the dress. It was kinda tight, but not too tight.

"15!"

"Oh, I really hate you right now!" My breath was getting heavy of the stress and of the dress. I tried to tie the piece of cloth around my neck into a ribbon.

"14!"

"You're onl making it worse with the countdown!" I was still tring to make a nice ribbon.

"13!"

"Ugh!" Then I face-palmed myself. I don't have to make a nice ribbon, I don't even want to wear this!

"12!"

"Hey, are you counting faster or something!?" I made a sloppy knot and picked up the next garment. A white apron with lace on the edges.

"11!"

"You are counting faster aren't you!?" I tied a sloppy ribbon on my back and another one on the back of my neck. On the white apron there were also three black, little hearts lying vertically down my stomach.

"10!"

"God damn it, Ayato!" There were only smal details left on the floor now.

"9!"

"Tch!" I had plenty of time. I picked up two square things that looked like they were a pair.

"8!"

"What the!?" I said out loud as I turned the weird, black things around. I didn't know what it was. Then I saw that the were hollowed and I immediately knew what they're supposed to be used as. I'd seen them in anime many times before. You were supposed to put them on your wrists.

"7!"

"Slow down!" I began to put them on my wrists, and it would have been easy if it weren't for the buttons. They were really hard to do.

"6!"

"Yes, I'm trying my best!" I finally succeded on my left wrist. Now for the right, which is even harder to do with my left hand.

"5!"

"Damn..." I got the button in the hole!

"4!"

"..." I lifted a black ribbon up from the floor and tied it around my throat.

"3!"

"Oh, not this!" I said as I picked up a black and white piece of cloth that I knew was supposed to be on the head.

"2!" Ayato's voice turned more amused by the second.

"1!"

"Huh!? Wait, that was too quick!"

"0!" Ayato said as he turned around while I was still trying to put the head-thing or whatever it was on. He stared.

"What is it?"

He began to laugh.

"Don't you _dare_ laughing at me when you were the one that made me wear this!" I almost slapped him there. But I did my best in trying to keep calm.

"Heh. Even though you said that you didn't want to wear it, you still knew where everything belonged. I didn't even knew that thing was supposed to be on your head! Have you been wearing these kind of things before or what?" He began to laugh again.

"Wha-!? No! It's just that it appears in anime a lot! Uhh, not that I watch that kind of anime, but sometimes it appears anyway!"

Ayato finally stopped laughing after what seemed like hours.

"You're a funny one. I think I'll definitely keep you if your blood tastes good. At least for a while."

_Oh, no! He really thinks that he's a vampre! Is he mentally insane!? I'm dead..._

Uhm... I'm kind of hungry for breakfast, aren't you? Let's go down and eat something!" I began to walk towards the door, but he grabbed me by my wrists. He leaned in.

"I'll have my breakfast right here. You look really tasty in that outfit too..." Ayato whispered in my ear and inhaled my scent. There is nothing more awkward and uncomfortable than being smelled.

And did he really have to mention the outfit!? I'm embarassed enough.

"Let go!" I yanked my wrist. I tried not to be careless and be to violent. He hadn't done anything horrible yet. And if I were going to spend most of our time together before I run away, it'd be better to be on good terms with him.

"Like hell I will. I'll pierce you deeply and painfully..." He whispered and I could feel something sharp against my neck. It couldn't be helped if we were on good terms or not then. I swung my fist against his face. He catched it with his free hand before I could hit him.

"Tch! Don't move around too much, Chibikani! I'll definitely suck you dry if you struggle!" Ayato snickered a bit after that. It gave me shivers.

Ayato pushed me back. I didn't understand why he would let me go and push me away from him until I felt something soft against my thighs and fellbackwards. I landed softly and realized that I was lying on Ayato's red cough.

I was thinking of falling off of the cough on purpose, but Ayato was to fast. He slided on top of me before I could escape.

"Get off me! I'll never forgive you!" I screamed. I couldn't believe that I said the last sentence.

"there's no bitemarks on your pale skin either... I can't stand it anymore..." I flinched when he poked me with his fang. Only that hurt very much.

"S-Stop!" Ugh, I sounded so weak!

"Heh! That frightened face... It can't be helped. Prepare yourself, Chibikani!"

And then, I felt a horrific and unbearable pain in my neck. Without thinking, I screamed and shaped my hand into a fist so hard that my nails pierced into my palm. It hurt, but I couldn't help piercing my nails neeper as he also went deeper into my neck.

He hadn't lied, he _was_ a vampire. I had always loved mythological creatures, but I had never thought that I would be bitten my a vampire. Nor had I ever thought that it would hurt this much. They always made it seem so easy and painless in movies when girls were bitten, this was a whole different experience. The whole area around the place he was biting felt like it had caught on fire. It was burning and just when I thought that he wasn't going to go deeper, that I could get used to the pain right now if I just calmed down, he went even deeper and my scream got even higher and more intense.

"Heeh, it's surprisingly good, Chibikani. You're lucky that your blood is sweet, I might keep you for a while now..." Ayato breathed against the left side of my neck. He had his legs on each side of me, there was nowhere to run.

He took his teeth out of me. I breathed out. My breath had gotten heavy with all the struggle and pain, I hated feeling so weak.

"That's a nice voice, scream even more!" He pierced me once again, but this time he did it on the other side of my neck. The second bite was just as painful as the first. I screamed once again, not caring if I did as he pleased. It hurt too much for me to stay quiet and just lay there. I struggled and moved me head to the side, making my neck move as well which caused even more pain and even more screms from me. I wanted to move and struggle even more, but I didn't dare anymore now that I knew it would even make the pain worse.

"It's sweeter now... Hah, Chibikani, are you enjoying this?" He didn't take his fangs out of me as he said so.

"N-NO I'M-" I didn't get the chance to finish the sentence before another pained scream escaped my mouth as he went deeper. I began to punsh my fists into his back so that he'd maybe let me go. It barely made him say 'ouch!'.

"Heh! Does it hurt?" Ayato went out of me (well, that doesn't sound wrong at all, now does it?) and looked amused. He's so evil.

I nodded and tried to prevent the tears from falling down from my eyes.

"I'll make it hurt even more." He said while snickering as he slided down the dress a bit. It didn't reveal my breast, but a part of it. I understood what he was going to do.

"Wait, what!? No!" I screamed as he leaned in.

"What? Are you embarassed?" Ayato looked up to me.

I looked away and kept my lips shut.

"So you are, huh? Heh, that's good..." And with that said, he bit me on the chest. It hurt more than the biting on the neck did. I shut my mouth with my hand and held back the tears. One escaped and ran down my cheek.

I bagan to kick him now. Or tried to. He sat too high up for my feet to reach him and I was also starting to loose my strenght. I wanted to give up, to just lie there and let him to as he please with me, but I didn't want to give him the satisfication to see me like that.

"Ayato, stop it! You've got what you wanted, let me go now!" I tried to push his head away from my chest. He took his teeth out of me again.

"I don't just want your blood, idiot. I'll suck you roughly all day and night until I've taught your body whom it is that you belong to. Until you've submit all of you to me, I'll suck you." He smirked as he licked the marks that he had just made. He was looking up at me while doing so. I threw my head back and breathed heavily.

"Ayato, I'm serious! I-I can't take anymore!" I meant it. The last thing I heard before everything went black was Ayato's laughing and the last thing I saw was his grinning face.

I hated living here. My motivation of running away now was on top of the motivation-meter. I was on fire with determination. But I also wated revenge.

_**Yup, there was the first chapter of Ayato. I don't know about you, but I quite like this couple. I know that Ayato likes a submissive woman, but I couldn't help it. I'm a sucker for these couples. And also, won't that fact just make this better? Yes. Yes, it will.**_

_**Maybe it took too long to write this, haha, but I enjoyed writing it anyway. Next up will probably be Subaru. Or, should I call him Tsunbaru. Totally Tsunbaru.**_

_**THANKIES FOR READING THIS AND SUPER-MEGA-AWESOME THANKIES FOR SUPPORTING ME IN WRITING THIS~! ON TUBLR I SOMETIMES TELL LITTLE SECRETS AND NEWS ABOUT MY STORES (I know that they're not THAT popular, but I just wanted to inform you) SO PLEASE DO FOLLOW. .com.**_


	2. Dear Gawd, Sleep Talking?

_**Okay, I'm skipping my little chit-chat here so that I can update sooner. And remember, if it's something that you want me to do, then please tell me. I'm thinking about starting my little Mukami project soon, mwahaha.**_

_**KAZUKA MAYU X SAKAMAKI AYATO= AYAYU**_

_**RATED: **_

I had a great sleep, who knows how long I slept. However, when I woke up, my happiness was over. I never thought that yesterday had been just a dream, I remembered everything perfectly.

But right now, I was sleeping in Ayato's room, on his couch, on _him. _Just when I thought _Well, worse than this is impossible... _I heard him speak.

"Gh... Oi, Chichinashi... Come here..." He grunted, making me almost fall off of him – not that it would be a bad thing to get off – as he did so.

His head twitched and I heard him mumble something that I couldn't hear. He couldn't be talking about me. To him, I was 'Chibikani', not 'Chichinashi'.

"Tch... Don't move-..." He turned his head towards the left, into the couch. "...-around so damn much..." He continued in a muffled voice. Now I knew that he wasn't talking _about_ or _with_ me. I was not moving at all.

"Hey, Aya-" I didn't continue speaking. Half through my sentence, I figured that it would be better to just try to run away than to wake him up.

I got up from Ayato, causing a 'Nnnng...!' from him, probably because he didn't feel my presence or warmth against him anymore. He was very cold after all, it wouldn't be strange at all if he reacted when I got away from him. I was still wearing that silly costume with the oh-too-short-skirt.

I was sneaking across Ayato's floor when he spoke in his sleep once again.

"Tch... That guy, huh...?" He mumbled, I wanted to praise myself for hearing what he even said when he was moving around so much. His expression turned surprised and he let out a muffled gasp into his couch. "Hah!? Chichinashi.. leave!?" He questioned miserably in a yell before turning his back towards me.

I was already by the door, but if I left now, I wouldn't know what he was talking about. He seemed so distressed, so grieved about the dream. I was amazed that someone like him (not just because of his personality, but because of the fact that he happens to be a cold, sadistic vampire) could even be in that hopeless state. So in my curiosity, I took slowly steps back to Ayato. He was soaked in sweat in his worried face.

"Uhm... Ayato...? You okay...?" I shook his shoulder only slightly with my right hand. I was scratching the back of my head with the other one. He quickly grabbed it, causing me to flinch in surprise. "Ayato?" I asked, with no reply except his heavy breathing – he was still sleeping.

"Oi...! Chichinashi, come back!" He demanded someone in his dream, but didn't seem to get what he wanted as his face turned into a dark shade of red, but in some way it didn't look like he was blushing. "I... -!" He yelled, but never finished what he was about to say about himself. I was surprised that he didn't use 'Ore-sama' in the sentence.

Just as he ordered – though he didn't order me –, I didn't leave him. I felt somewhat pity for him deep down, despite still being pissed that he'd bit me like he did last night.

"Damn it.. Don't apologize!" He yelled in a husky voice, still with a voice muffled against the couch. "Chichinashi is... I don't -Damn it, don't leave!"

I didn't understand anything of what he was talking about, or who he was talking to. I was just amazed by how clear he spoke though sleeping, and about how much he spoke. Two of my siblings spoke – one time, they even talked as if they had the same dream –, but never as much as Ayato did. They were my older siblings – twins. One big sister, and one big brother.

"Shit... I need you, damn it!" His voice was much louder now and his grasp around my wrist turned firmer as he screamed for someone in the dream.

I yanked my wrist, almost getting it back before he took an even stronger grip around it. I demanded him to stop, not giving a damn about his dream, before shock welled over me. My eyes widen and my body turned numb at the sight that I was watching; a single tear escaped Ayato's right eye, running down his red cheek as he now lied facing the cieiing. " I don't want you to leave, Yui!"

I flinched at the name he was calling. Where the hell did Chichinashi go? But, I didn't have time to care about that now.

"Oi, Ayato! Wake up! It's only a dream, wake up!" I shouted and shook his shoulder harshly. I had barely shaken him before his arms wrapped around me, giving me a sudden... hug?

I tried to get up from Ayato – he had pulled my down for some reason, I was now lying on his stomach with his head resting on my shoulder –. His heart was beating really fast, but his breathing had calmed down a bit.

I carefully patted his head, which made him relax; feeling safe again. He seemed to like something about being patted like that, I understood as much. What I didn't understand, however, was that in reply for patting him, he sighed a satisfied "Chichinashi..."

Was he still in his dream, despite being awake?

"Ayato?" I asked, making him flinch. My voice must have startled him, because he now stared out surprised as if he didn't know who I was. He seemed to have thought that I was someone else, and now he was disappointed and gloomy again. Then, he inhaled my scent.

"You don't smell like Chichinashi... You're... Chibikani...huh?" He asked, clearly disappointed that he was right and his eyelids sunk down halfway.

"Uhm, yeah... Bad dream?" I asked, already knowing the answer, but wanting to change the subject. Thought it was very awkward as I was still lying on top of him.

"Shut up. I di- Hey, let go of me!" The red haired vampire ordered as I hugged him back, not wanting my pity. Just for this once, I wanted to comfort Ayato. A bad dream will always be horrible, no matter what person it is that has them. And no matter what person, they deserve a little hug. Just like my oldest sister always hugged me – even when we had brawled the day before.

Ayato didn't seem to enjoy my comforting though, which felt weird since he'd been the one to "cuddle" with me after I'd passed out yesterday. He was different now, I figured that maybe he was against my presence because of the dream about the girl.

When I finally let go, I got up from the pissed guy and combed a hand through some strands of my hair – but it was too curly and messed up for my fingers to work all the way through.

"Do you want to talk about it?" I carefully asked and gave out my hand for him to grab. His cheeks tinted slightly pink, but I thought that it was from the sweating earlier, he'd been red then too. Now afterwards after getting to know Ayato a bit, I know that he was most likely blushing a bit. How cute...

"Tch. No, I don't. Shut up already." He said, understanding that I was referring to his dream, and turned his head to another direction – away from me.

I was still standing in the middle of the big carpet with the white and dark patterns, in front of Ayato when he closed his eyes again, trying to go back to sleep. That made me wonder what time it was so I walked over to the big window to figure it out. There was three windows in Ayato's room, two small ones beside the door and behind the red couch he was lying on, and one really big that went from the floor and all the way to the ceiling. Two, heavy curtains was pulled across it, covering the sight.

I looked back at Ayato again. His eyes was closed, but he didn't snore so I assumed that he was still awake. At home, my whole family always snored a lot, so when you didn't, everyone knew that you were only pretending to sleep.

I pulled the curtains away, expecting the room to light up from the sunlight, but it didn't. Ayato's room was just as dark as outside of it. But I found out some important things by looking out the window. First of all, I would not be able to jump out from Ayato's window – it would be too dangerous to jump that far from the ground. And second, even if I could jump, there was a smooth stone wall surrounding the yard of the mansion. At least it surrounded the part of the yard that I could see.

"It's already night again... I've slept through the whole day..." I mumbled, all of my hopes disappearing. Sure, I could still escape, but at this hour I would probably only get abducted by some other vampire creep luring behind you. And there would be no one awake that could help me either... But it was still worth trying. Anything is better than being with six ho-, I mean, sadistic vampires in their big mansio- I mean, dark hell-house.

"Ah? It's night?" Ayato asked and opened his eyes. His voice stunned me, but after collecting myself, I nodded. "Shit!" He yelled and flew up from the couch, beginning to fix his clothes and accusing me for not telling him earlier.

"W-Why the hurry? It's in the middle of the night!" Stating that only stressed him more. "What could you possibly be in a hurry for at this hour? A bad show on TV maybe?" I asked and rolled my eyes at him.

"I'm late for school, damn it!" He hissed and opened the door.

"School!?" I ran up to him and went out of the room before he could close the door in my face.

_Why the hell does a vampire go to school anyway!?_

"A night school, idiot."

"So, what should I do!? I suppose that you haven't planned on letting me go just as I please now?" I said with a shaky voice because of the stairs. Ayato seemed a bit annoyed about me following him and hitting him with a thousand questions.

"Ah!? You're a maid, aren't you? Clean my room or something! Damn it, I'm late!" Ayato growled and burst the door open with one hand. That made me back away from him a bit, I mean, I couldn't even open it with both of my hands. It didn't even open when I pushed my whole body against it.

Before I knew it, he was gone with one of the household's finest limousines, on his way to school. I hadn't expected him to care about school at all – I believe that he only went to get rid of me – and now I was standing there with the two main doors to the mansion. I'd made sure not to be on the outside when the doors closes. If I would be, I wouldn't get in again. Sure, that would be good, but I need a plan to get over the wall surrounding the mansion first.

I sighed loudly and turned my back against the doors, walking back up the stairs. Today – or tonight – I was going to clean the stupid idiot's room and then search for a way out.

But I was painfully hungry too and I assumed that Ayato wouldn't nag if I ate something.

_But then again, I didn't know where the heck the kitchen was in this hell-hole..._

I got frustrated when I got to a dead end...

_WHY DO YOU EVEN HAVE DEAD ENDS GUYS LIKE WTF IS KIDNAPPING A GIRL AND THEN MAKE HER LOOSE HER WAY IN A GODDAMN LABYRINTH THAT BIG OF A HOBBY OF YOURS OR WHAT!? I wanna go home..._

I turned again and went the other direction.

_Stupid fancy rich people with their stupid fancy rich houses and their stupid fancy rich labyrinths. What is wrong with these fancy rich people...?_

Though, I had to say that I was a little relieved that they were rich. What!? Yes, they are vampires and yes, they are sadistic and _yes_, they want to kill me by sucking all of my blood, but it could have been worse... For example, they could have been more than just six (though, six is a pretty big number), they could have been home all the time (now they go to school, wtf?) and they could have been poor.

_Aaaaah, such happy thoughts~. _

At least I get to be in this lovely fancy house alone instead of being in the dirt or in a basement like most victims. Lovely, rich, fancy, beautiful, wonderful house~.

Another dead end.

_I HATE THIS HOOOOUUUUSEEEEEEE! CAN'T JUST SOME DAMN FUDGER GIVE ME A FUDGING MAP OR SOMETHINGGGGG! Oooooh, the kitchen is right here~!_

I skipped into the kitchen and began looking for ingredients to cook pancakes. I looooove pancakes~. The brown cabinets were both above and under the sink and just as expected, there were many of them. Almost all of the pots were positioned on the sink, but not the frying pan.

I thought of Ayato's dream again as I began mixing flour and milk together in a big bowl. I was still kinda chocked about what I had seen in Ayato's room, but I had also come up with the possibility that 'Chichinashi' and 'Yui' might be the same person since Ayato seems to give nicknames to everyone. Or they could be different persons and he doesn't have a nickname for 'Yui' because he respects or cares for her? I had no idea except that one second he was with 'Chichinashi' in the dream, and the other with 'Yui'. You never know with dreams. But they had to be the same, both of them were going to leave him and he never talked as if he were speaking with two different girls. Speaking of leaving... he really didn't want her to leave, didn't he? She had to be very special for him if he would cry over her like he did... And if she was his mother, he wouldn't have called her by her name, right?

I nearly dropped the bowl with my batter.

_Holy hell, does he love her!?_

_**Gwuaaaaah, so shoooort! But Hanna-chan is busy with many things now, so I hope that it's okay... I know that it doesn't seem like there are many Ayato fans reading this (at least if you compare to the other's), but I still don't want to disappoint yooooouuuuu...! Next I AM GOING TO WRITE KANATO AND REIJI'S NO MATTER WHAAAAAT! Then, maybe I'll do a chapter of Raito's before starting the "SUPER MEGA EPIC MUKAMI PROLOGUE (that really isn't that much of a big deal at all) WITH LOTS OF HUMOR (No, I don't think that I have any humor left, dang it)!". Hehe, it was a really bad end at this chapter, I think... I'll get better on that. I am not going to write a long first chapter for K (Kanto, I'm lazy) and R like I did with the others to make it go faster. **_

_**And lemme just threat you guys a bit. IF SOMEONE DOESN'T REQUEST SOMETHING (Except Raito's, I've got too many things going on in his) SOON, I MIGHT RUN OUT ON IDEAS AND LOOSE INTEREST AND WE DON'T WANT HANNA-CHAN TO DO THAT! Just threatening you a little there. A little.**_

_**No but seriously, you can request anything. Dirty, funny, tragic, scary, aaaaanyyyything~. I'm fine with all since these are some pretty dirty, funny (pffft, as if), tragic and scary fan fictions. That's the good thing with me, I accept all kinds of stuff and I'll try my best to write it good. **_

_**THANKIES FOR READING~. **_


End file.
